Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) radio technology has been developed in recent past to enable communications-based active safety systems. The communication link for such applications needs a reliable, high speed, low latency that is immune to extreme weather conditions, works reliably in high speed mobility conditions and multipath roadway environments.